Asthma is a common pediatric illness that can result in death when children with asthma and their families experience difficulties adhering to a tailored medical regimen. I plan to study the collaborative relationships that are necessary for effective asthma management to promote optimal asthma outcome. Both parent-child conflict and parent-physician conflict have been identified as related to asthma severity for children with severe asthma. However, no studies have explored how parent-child conflict and parent-physician conflict are related to each other and to asthma management. I propose to study the correspondence of conflict in the parent-child relationship and the parent-physical relationship for severe chronic asthma in children ages eight to eleven years. Three specific hypothesis will be tested: 1) significant correspondence or continuity in conflict will be identified between the parent-child relationship and the parent-physical relationship, 2) conflict in the parent-child relationship and the parent-physical relationship associated with asthma severity as a function of their negative association with health behaviors, and 3) one non-conflictual relationship can provide a protective mechanism for asthma management in that parents who are able to form successful alliances with either their child or their child's physicians will demonstrate better health behaviors than parents who experience conflict in both relationships. A cross sectional design is proposed and data is collected via both questionnaire and behavioral observation techniques. Testing these hypotheses provides information that will help facilitate effective interventions for children with asthma and their families.